Fragrant Desire
by oana143
Summary: teaser: 'What the fuck are you wearing' Her gaze shifted to herself and gasped, hands trying to cover her breasts, cutting my view from her deliciously puckered nipples. Lust and need burned a path towards my groin, begging for release.


Fragrant Desire

My demon, thought quiet, is never silenced. Calm as it might be, it waits patiently for a reason to wake, take an overdue breath and crawl back into my existence. Tessaiga can no longer control the demonic beast inside me, now he found another reason to spread his power over me and take control, whether my life is in danger or not. Heck, I no longer have any kind of control since the damn wench camed into my life.

Shit, not good.

With every ray of disappearing my patience is slipping away. Were the hell is she?

'I'll be back in one hour, Inuyasha!' One hour my ass. My fingers drummed impatiently on the tree branch, nails chopping off splinters. I have to go to her. The physical distance was to much to bear, nearly reaching to a point of pain.

Jumping through the well, 500 years in the future, I find myself coming out in a pouring rain, the thunder damaging my ears. Son of a bitch, can it get any louder? I dart for her window, throw it open and jump inside, bringing down the window frame with such force that the glass rattled. She wasn't here. Opting to discard my top clothes instead of shaking the water off, I lay them in a heap under the window along with Tessaiga. Kagome is more scary that any demon I have to defend myself against. I plant myself on the floor next to her bed, inhaling her sweet fragrance, allowing the scent to calm the beast inside.

'Inuyasha!' My head snapped in the direction of her voice, half certain that I imagined that. When the hell did she camed inside? One look at her and the rest of my rational thoughts fled from me, vanishing like ghosts in a mist. Hair wet from a recent bath she must've had, eyes wide as if she was caught hiding something, Kagome stood there rotten staring at me. She swallowed and my eyes involuntarily followed the movement from her neck, lower to-

'What the fuck are you wearing?' Her gaze shifted to herself and gasped, hands trying to cover her breasts, cutting my view from her deliciously puckered nipples. Lust and need burned a path towards my groin, begging for release. Fucking shit, she was trying to hide from me. I surged to my feet with the intention to rip the flimsy material from her body, instead I forced myself to stay still. She will be naked and in my arms soon. If not then God help us both.

'Come here.' Smooth Inuyasha, give her a choice.

'N-no!' Anger flooded my veins at her refusal to submit to my demand. Goddamit, what is happening to me?

'So help me Kagome, if you don't come here then I will spank that little ass of yours until you won't be able to sit for a week!' Very smooth indeed. My cock twitched at the idea. Damn. Her eyes darted towards the door, assimilating an escape route. Keh, no freakin' way, she ain't fast enough. Seeming to realize the same thing, she finally was coming to me. Were she belonged. Mine.

'What do you want?' Her voice camed out in a tiny whisper, every small agonizing step bringing her closer.

'You.' My curt reply halted her min-step, infusing the air with the intoxicating fragrance of arousal. Ah hell. With one arm I reach behind her, fisting my fingers in her silky hair at the nape of her neck and brought her flush against me, her aroused nipples crushed to my chest, her hips close enough to drive me insane.

'No one is allowed to see you in this, understood? 'My blood flamed allowing a growl to escape from my throat, barely expressing the rage that went inside me at the image of another man seeing my Kagome like this. My hand took a firm hold of the fabric that was short that with one lift I could bury myself inside her till she screamed my name. I slammed her mouth on mine tasting her sweet lips before my tongue invaded her mouth. God but she can become my addiction. My grip on her tightened, angling her mouth to take all she was offering, my tongue imitating the act of sex inside her mouth.  
>With a whimper of surrender she melted in my arms, hands touching my chest, nails digging in my skin. I growled in approval as my lips trailed a path to her jaw, going lower, placing open-mouthed kisses on her slender neck then back again, ranking my teeth on her skin and biting her earlobe. She threw her head back and moaned, her hips unconsciously rubbing against my groin, our bodies doing their own dance of passion. Heat erupted between us like burning lava as my whole being demanded to take her make her mine, claim her body and soul. Before I could make another move she gripped my hips and brought her mouth to my neck, biting. Hard. Savage need slammed into me barely restraining the short leash I have on the beast inside me.<p>

'Kagome, did you found the night gown I left-oh my!'

Kagome jerked away from me, cheeks flushed, stared at her mom open-mouthed. Bloody hell. Before any of us could say a word she winked and closed the door. I blink trying to drag my brain into focus again. Kagome turned towards me, eyes dazed, lips swollen from my kiss and hair in a sexy disarray.

'Inu-

'I'm going back.' Planting a hard kiss on her mouth, I grab my clothes and sword and open her window. 'You will come to me and when that happens there would be no one to stop me claim what's mine.' With one last glance at her speechless look I jump out into the cold rain hoping it would cool pain pants tent before Kagome returns.

And then I would make her mine. Forever.


End file.
